Love Triangle
by Lyekka
Summary: A Lance/Rogue/Pietro story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. This is my first fic please be nice.

Lance's POV

I knew things could have been worse. The world could have ended or hell could have frozen over. But I never would have thought of her leaving them. Who would I talk to at night about my problems if she wasn't there? "Lance you coming?" Tabitha asked him.

I looked up at the blonde. "Yea, I'm coming"

It had been four months since Rogue had left them to join the X-Men and I still wasn't over it. I trusted her with my secrets and even liked her, but she never felt that way. I hid my feelings for her by liking Kitty. Even went to the dance with her. Seeing Rogue in her orange dress she couldn't look more beautiful. I walked out to my jeep where Tabitha, Pietro, Todd, and Fred were waiting. "Hurry up yo."

We were going to annoy the X-Geeks for the first time this month. We had figured that we gave it to them easy so why not pester them. I sped up on the gas and was at the Institute in no time. "Well, let's rock this place." I said grinning as I clenched my fists together and rolled my eyes to the back of my head and a huge tremor went though out the area.

Rogue's POV

I was sitting on the edge of my bed trying to work on a new drawing I was doing for my art class. I couldn't believe that I had time to myself. Kitty was probably downstairs working on her laptop and the others would leave me alone. All of the sudden I ended up on the ground at the foot of my bed. Lance. I got suited up and met the other X-Men outside of the house. I glared at him angrily. Couldn't find the words to say to him either. "What do you guys want?" Spyke asked.

"Just came to have some fun, Daniels." Quicksilver said smiling.

"Vell go someplace else." Nightcrawler said.

"Awe, Blue I thought you'd be happy to see me." Boom Boom said smiling at him.

At that thought made my stomach turn. I wasn't jealous, okay so I was. You try living without being able to touch someone ever or knowing of touch without taking they're memories or powers. "We'll give you a chance to get out of here." Cyclops said.

Brave, thoughtful, cute leader. He was the only one that believed in me around here before Logan. The only one not afraid of my powers. I know Jean despises me, especially since I gave Scott that sweater for Christmas. What I wouldn't give to be able to touch or not be human.

Pietro's POV

Things couldn't be better. I could finally talk to her without the others teasing me about it. Okay so I knew Lance had a small thing for her, but he had Kitty. Besides just because he's the oldest doesn't mean he gets to be the leader of us, right? I mean Rogue's bedroom was right next to mine and I was the one always talking to her at night. Listening to her cry herself to sleep because she hated her powers so much. I wish there was something I could do to help her, but I knew there wasn't. At times I do miss having my father and Mystique around. Like when we need money for food or to pay the bills. But hey stealing it works too. But to be able to talk to Rogue I'd have to go through the hardest challenge they had. Wolverine. He was very protective of her and we all knew it. Mostly cause her power was the most dangerous of us all. I grinned mostly at her. She was looking kind of bored. She was probably working on a drawing. She was really good at art too.


	2. chapter2

Lance's POV

I smiled at Summers. "Not going to happen."

He was glaring at me angrily. I knew he never liked me and I never liked him. Mostly since he was the one Rogue liked, but he never gave her the time of day, since he was always trying to get Jean to pay attention to him. "We're here to have fun, Cyclops." I said causing a tremor right towards him.

"Lance would you like stop?" I heard Kitty's voice.

I looked over at her. "Don't worry Kitty, wouldn't hurt you."

"Don't mean the rest of us won't yo." Todd said smiling as he shot slime at her, but she phased through it and it hit Rogue. "Uh-oh."

Rogue's POV

I looked at my uniform covered in green slime and looked up at Todd. "Yer dead swamp-breath."

"Yipe!" I heard him yell.

"Easy, Rogue." Evan said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I saw Lance shoot him a death glare, which Kitty obviously missed. Sure Lance is cute, but we're both too stubborn to go out with each other. He was the only one who ever tried to console her when she missed home. Her real home. "Ya don` need ta try ta protect me, Spyke. Ah think ah could handle him."

"I know you can, but we don't need to really fight them here."

"Where then?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

Pietro's POV

Okay now I was mad. It's bad enough that he lives in the same house as her but did her have to touch her. I ran over passed the others before they could do anything and pushing Spyke over. I smiled at him and put my arm around Rogue. "So what are you doing hanging out with these losers?"

I noticed Avalanche giving me a look, but I didn't care. He had Kitty; he didn't need Rogue too. I'd make sure of it. "Get away from her, Quicksilver." Cyclops warned me.

"Whatareyougoingtodoaboutit?" I asked him.

He glared at me and shot an optic blast from his visor. I was too quick, but it had just missed Rogue. "Shooting at your own teammate now?" I asked angrily as I caught moved to catch Rogue before she fell from the huge tremor. I knew instantly that Lance was pissed.


	3. chapter 3

Lance's POV

I couldn't believe he had almost hit Rogue with one of his blasts. His own teammate. The girl who would probably die for him if he asked her to. I couldn't take it. I sent a huge tremor straight at him. I looked and saw Pietro try to keep himself from falling and also help Rogue. I would deal with him later, but right now I had to deal with someone else. "Some leader you are."

"Avalanche that was uncalled for." Cyclops said angrily getting to his feet with help from Jean.

"Yea and so was almost blasting Rogue."

"I was aiming for Pietro."

"Well, you missed didn't you." I said angrily. "And if Pietro had accidentally knocked into Rogue while moving then she would be in the way of your blast right?"

"Lance I like can't believe you did that!" I heard Shadowcat say angrily.

"Trying to protect my teammates." I said not caring about hurting her either, since I only cared about Rogue right then.

"Rogue isn't your teammate." Nightcrawler said. "Not anymore."

"Once a teammate always a teammate, yo." Toad said from behind Blob.

Rogue's POV

I didn't know what to say let alone do. I was the traitor and yet they still cared a lot about me. Usually during fights they didn't bother me, and I only stepped in if Scott or Jean told me to. And that was only to absorb they're powers. And usually the only one I ever had to absorb most of the time was Lance. I felt Pietro put his arms on my shoulders keeping me steady. It felt nice, but for some reason it didn't feel whole. I don't mean I would have Lance and Pietro switch places, or maybe I do. "Scott would ya stop arguin` with Lance."

"Rogue we're supposed to use our code names during battles." Jean warned me.

"Lahke it mahkes a difference. Ah mean it's just an extra nahme ta ya`ll. Ah don1 have a code nahme an` neither do ya."

"Rogue this isn't the time to have this discussion."

Pietro's POV

"Like she ever had a time to do anything." I whispered to Rogue.

"Yea, vell Rogue's our teammate so get avay from her." Nightcrawler said bamfing near us, grabbed Rogue's arm and bamfed her to they're side.

"God, since when do ya`ll become so protective of me?" Rogue asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think Rogue can decide whose side she'd rather be on." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance's POV

I sighed and looked at Rogue. She was pretty angry, I think mostly at Summers and Jean. Didn't blame her though. "Rogue you know you're always welcomed back with us."

Rogue is not going to rejoin the Brotherhood." Scott told me angrily.

"I don't think it's your decision on that." I told him.

I glanced over at Kitty who looked completely confused. Sorry Kitty but I like Rogue, I thought to myself. I heard a scuff and saw Jean glaring at me. Damn telepath.

"Well, why not let Rogue go back to them, Cyclops?" Jean told him.

Cyclops shook his head. "Forget it Jean. She's part of our family now, not theirs."

"Why don` ya let me speak fer mahself, Scott." Rogue asked him.

"Rogue, I'm only looking out of you. And living with them is worse then living on the streets."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Boom Boom said finally speaking up. "I left you guys to be with the Brotherhood."

"That was like different though." Shadowcat said.

Rogue's POV

"How is it different?" I asked her. "I left tha Brotherhood ta join ya`ll an` all ah get is watched lahke twenty-four seven."

"Rogue we can discuss this later." Jean told me.

I shook my head. "No ah think we should discuss it now. Yer not exactly the innocent one. Yer tha only one who doesn` trust me too."

"I do trust you Rogue." Jean insisted.

"Really, ya do?" I asked moving next to Cyclops and put my arm on his shoulder. I saw her narrow her eyes at me angrily.

"Okay, ladies come on." Cyclops said.

"Any girl dat looks at Scott let alone he looks at ya get jealous. Why don` ya just tell him ya lahke him an` get it over with. It's obvious he lahkes ya too." I said moving away from Scott now.

I looked at the other members of the X-Men and then at the members of the Brotherhood. They were all waiting for Jean and Scott to respond. "I think you're jealous." Jean said breaking the ice.

"What are ya talkin` `bout?"

"Your jealous cause you're not the one who Scott likes. I know you had a crush on Scott before you joined us and you still have one."

"Stay out of mah head."

"I don't need to be in your head, Rogue. You're also jealous cause you can't ever be loved. You think because your powers keep you from being touched or loved that you have to make everyone else's life around you a living hell, right?"

"Leave her alone!" I heard someone say angrily. I couldn't tell if it was Lance or Pietro though.

Pietro's POV

I don't even remember yelling it, but I know I felt my lips move. "You know you may be one of the most popular girls in Bayville High, Jean, but you're also the most snobbish. You pretend to be nice to everyone, but we all know that secretly you hate it."

"He's right though. You've never been nice to me, yo." Toad said.

"This is stupid." Jean said.

"Why, cause it's true?" Rogue asked her. "Yer only nahce ta me when Scott's around of tha professor. Ah think yer jealous of me."

"Ha. Jealous of you? Why would I be jealous of you Rogue? You can't touch someone without hurting them. Or putting them into a coma, in case you forgot that first boy you ever touched, Cody was his name I think?"

I saw Rogue glaring at Jean like she wanted to kill her. I didn't blame her if she wanted to. "You know what, while you kids think of what the meaning of friendship is, we're taking Rogue with us." I said as I quickly ran over, grabbed Rogue and moved next to the Brotherhood.

"You're not taking her anywhere."

As you guessed it was they're infamous leader, Cyclops. "I don't think you got any choice on that."

We moved back some as Avalanche smiled and sent a tremor towards then sending them all to the ground. I saw Shadowcat had some tears in her eyes, but ignored them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance's POV

"You okay?" I asked Rogue after we returned home and she got settles into her old bedroom.

"Ah think so." She told me as I sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"We don't blame you for leaving us, just so you know."

"Ah know. Ah'm sorry mah bein` here is tearin` Kitty an` ya apart."

I shook my head. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I always wanted a chance to blow up at Summers and you gave it to me." I smiled.

"But Kitty an` ya..."

"Forget about it." I said interrupting her. "We weren't doing so great anyways."

"Yea she told me lately when tha two of ya went out yer mind was in tha clouds."

I chuckled softly and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yea, that's kind of true. Actually my mind was on someone else."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

I took a deep breath. I knew doing this would mean her being stuck with my powers, as well as my memories. I didn't want to, but I had no real choice. "Why don't you find out?" I said reaching my hand up to touch her face.

Rogue's POV

Lance touched the side of my face too quick for me to pull back and react. I felt myself starting to absorb his powers and his memories. It was like a movie with his memories flowing into me. I gasped when I saw what he was talking about. I pulled back quickly as he fell to the floor unconscious. He was in love with me. It couldn't be true. No one could love me, I mean they couldn't could that? "What happened?" Pietro asked standing at my door.

"He touched mah face an` ah couldn't pull back in tahme." I told him. Pietro zipped over and held me as tears sprang to my eyes. "Ah couldn` stop him."

"Hey, it's okay Rogue." He told him. "Do you know why he did it?"

"He said he wanted me ta know tha truth."

Pietro moved back from me, as his face paled. "What kind of truth?"

"Dat he loves me."

Pietro's POV

Damn him! I cursed to myself as I looked at Lance. He knew I was in love with Rogue too, so why did he have to tell her first. I looked at Rogue with compassion and took a deep breath. "He's not the only one who loves you Rogue."

"What do ya mean?" She asked me confused.

I smiled. "I'll tell you one day." I said brushing a strand of her white locks off her face. "I promise. Right now I better get him to his room."

"Ah am sorry `bout it."

"I know no one blames you."

She smiled at me and I knew I had said something to make her happy. I picked up the body and zipped out of her room and dropped him on the floor of his bedroom. Shutting his door I kicked Lance in his stomach. "Wake up you bastard."

Lance moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell are you doing Pietro?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You touched Rogue. My Rogue." I said angrily to him.

"She doesn't belong to you." He said getting to his feet.

"Not yet, but she will. So I suggest you leave her alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Lance's POV

I glared at Pietro angrily. "Don't start telling me what to do Pietro. I've known Rogue longer then you have and I think I have more right towards her."

"Like hell you do." He told me. "You have Kitty."

"Kitty and I are over."

"Some how I doubt it. You'll end up breaking Rogue's heart and crawl back to Kitty."

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth to keep from sending a huge tremor towards him. If I did it would probably take down the house and I didn't feel like endangering the others, especially Rogue. Taking a deep breath I raised my eyes to meet his. "Get out of my room."

"No problem, but just remember whose going to get the girl." He said slamming my door as he left.

"Yea, it's going to be me." I said under my breath.

Groaning I walked over to my dresser and got out a small photo album. It had pictures of my two friends and myself from Chicago, Illinois. Sure I guess I missed them, but they didn't understand life of being a mutant. They were normal. Then a couple more pages were of Todd and me when I first joined. Then I came to some pictures of Rogue and me, and some of just Rogue. Usually her solo pics had her putting her hand in front of the camera lens. She never liked having her picture token by herself.

I flipped through it some more and saw a picture of Fred, Todd, and Rogue. She was in the middle making a face while both guys were laughing. The last picture in my album was the five of us together. Before Tabitha came into our lives, before Rogue left us. Mystique insisted on taking it, like a family portrait kind of. We were a family. No matter what anyone would say.

Rogue's POV

I looked out of the window from my old bedroom and sighed. Lance's memories were still going through me like a movie. I saw his family, his friends, and his life. I also noticed he was jealous of all the guys around my life, and Kitty's life. Scott, Kurt, and Pietro. It had some other guys but I couldn't recognize them. I heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

Tabitha entered my room. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, ah think so."

"Pietro's rambling on downstairs on how Lance touched your skin. Todd and Freddy are trying to calm him down."

"Ah usually only get small snips of someone's lahfe, but with Lance it was different. Ah saw everythin` he saw an` felt."

"Must be tough getting other people memories in your head."

"At tahmes it is, but if ya ever want ta black mail someone with secrets it's helpful." I said smiling as he smiled back.

"So did you ever touch Blue?"

I laughed. "Yea, he was the first X-Men ah ever touched."

"Anything about me?" She asked as she blew a huge pink bubble and popped it sucking it back into her mouth.

"Sorry." I said shaking her head.

Tabitha shrugged. "It's cool. Of course him liking Amanda is totally wrong."

"Ah know. Ah mean when tha professor found out dat she knew Kurt was a mutant ah thought he was going ta get seriously mad."

"Did he?"

"No, he was rather calm `bout it. He said we all need someone in our lives dat's normal an` knows our secrets."

"But of course if anyone else was to tell some baldy would go ballistic."

"Yea ah know."

Peitro's POV

"Dude calm down." Fred told me.

"HowcanIcalmdownifthatdumbassupstairsistryingtostealmygirl?" I asked quickly. I knew it confused the Fred and Todd since they weren't too bright on catching on things quickly like Rogue, Tabitha, and the dumb ass upstairs was, but could you really blame me for being so pissed off?

"Maybe you could get her back, yo." Todd suggested.

"How?"

"Get her some flowers."

"Yeaandiftheytouchherskinthey'llwritheranddie." I said.

"He didn't say that had to be to real, yo."

I smiled at that suggestion. "Good idea."

Okay so I was calming down. I didn't need to go upstairs all pissed off and talking like a speed demon in front of Rogue. I'd scare her off. Well, I've done it that first day I showed up at the Brotherhood house. I was still upset about having to do jail time because of Daniels and she was the only one who could calm me down. Well that and she threatened to take her glove off, but that's beside the point.

I walked towards the door and opened it. I got blown backwards by a strong wind. "What the hell?" Todd asked looking with Fred.

It was the X-Geeks. "Where is she?" Cyclops had asked angrily.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Rogue." Wolverine said standing next to Cyclops.

"Didn't know we had invited guests for a party." Tabitha said coming down the stairs with Rogue and Lance behind her.

"I suggest you leave." Lance told them.

"Not without Rogue."

"Than we'll do this tha hard way." Rogue said stepping in front of us.

"Um Rogue..." I started to say when I looked at her. She still had some of Lance's powers. She sent a small tremor towards the X-Geeks, which caused them to move, but not fall.

"Stripes you don't know what you're doing." Wolverine told her.

"Ah think ah do."

"Rogue you don't belong with them." Nightcrawler said.

"An` if ah don` belong with them, than whom do ah belong with?"

"Us." Spyke told her.

She shook her head. "Ah moved on. Ah'm not part of tha Z-Men any more an` nothin` ya can say will change dat."

"Rogue if you'll just listen to us." Cyclops went to move towards her, but Wolverine put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her be." He said. "I have a feeling some of the reason she returned is you kids fault."

"We like didn't mean it though." Shadowcat said.

"Ah think Jean claims ta differ on dat."

I got to my feet and moved next to Rogue and noticed the others had followed my direction and put my arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you guys get off our property huh?"

"This isn't over Maximoff." Spyke told me angrily.

"No it's just the beginning, Daniels."


	7. chapter 7

Lance's POV

I glared at the X-Men as they retreated into they're precious X-Van. Shadowcat glanced back at me. Our eyes clicked and she got into the van. For once I didn't feel bad about what I did to her. I looked and saw Pietro still had his arm around Rogue. "I'll be in my room." I said walking up the stairs.

I went over to my bed after I shut my door and fell backwards on to it. Folding my arms I put them behind my head. Things were getting complicated and all I could think about was Rogue. She has my memories in her mind and it was probably killing her. I didn't mean to inflict harm onto her, but she needed to know the truth. There was a knock at my door. "Go away!"

I heard the doorknob turn and the door open. "I'm warning you." I said starting to get up but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Are ya still goin` ta warn me?"

"No, um.. come on in and shut the door behind you." I said sitting up in my bed now.

She did what I asked and walked over and sat on my bed with me. "Are ya okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

She looked and saw the photo album. "Mahne's somewhere in mah room at tha Institute."

"Well, feel free to look at it. We have almost the same pictures in it." I said handing it to her.

We flipped through the photo album and laughed at the pictures. "I'm sorry."

"What `bout?"

"Touching your skin. I just thought you needed to know the truth."

Rogue shut the album and touched the side of my face with her gloved hand. "It's okay, Lance. Ah think ah always knew some where deep down insahde of me dat ya lahked me, but ya were always with Kitty so ah kind of vetoed it."

Rogue's POV

I didn't know what else to tell him. I did know that I wanted to kiss him, but if I did I would hurt him again and I seriously didn't want that. "Hey don't worry about it Roguey." He said calling me my nickname. He was the only one I ever let call me that. Okay well once in a while Pietro, but mostly Lance.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him finding that I was completely clueless.

"Well, I would defiantly kiss you, but wait until my strength comes back." He said chuckling.

"Ya would?"

"Yea, I would." He said taking my one hand and kissed me fingers and moved my fingers to my lips. I didn't know how to react to that either. It was a kiss, but it wasn't a kiss you know. But it was nice. "So Pietro an` ya fightin` over me?"

Lance chuckled. "Where did you ever hear that?"

"From Tabitha."

"That annoying nuisance."

I laughed. "Ya never answered mah question."

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't."

"No teasin` Lance."

Pietro's POV

I was leaning against Lance's door listening to Rogue and Lance talk. One more second of Lance stealing my girl away from me and I was going to burst in there and kill him. I saw Tabitha coming up the stairs and dashed into my room. No was in hell I was going to be caught. I was trying to think of ways to get Rogue to like me and not Lance.

Fake flowers were defiantly on my list, but not the plastic type. Those really suck so I was thinking silk. Maybe I could buy her some new gloves, she could always use them. And with my speed I could get it for free, both of them, but it wouldn't really be symbolic towards her. I thought some more. If I used my speed to kiss Rogue I could make it quick enough for her not to drain my powers. I defiantly needed some more research on it first."


	8. chapter 8

Lance's POV

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Come on Roguey, you used to do all the teasing when you lived with us."

Rogue went to speak but shut her mouth. I knew I caught her right into her own trap. She used to go on forever teasing me along with the others about Kitty. "Any ways, you owe me."

"Ah owe ya nothin`, Lance."

"Sure, you do." I said grinning. "You owe me a kiss."

"Ya know ah can` do dat ta ya."

"Yea, well I'm sure we can think of something." I told her pulling out a piece of paper from a nearby notebook put it to her lips and kissed her. She kissed me back. When we pulled apart there was a lipstick stain on her side of the paper.

"Well, dat's one way of doin` it."

"Yea, but next time we can always try that plastic wrap stuff you put over food." I suggested.

Rogue giggled. "Sure, dat may work too."

I smiled to her and to myself. Things were going to be great. The only main obstacle was keeping Pietro away from my girl. I'd have to come up with some sort of a plan, but I was certain I could do it.

Rogue's POV

Okay so total shock went through my body. I kissed Lance, well not really kiss you know the whole lips-to-lips kiss, but it was still a kiss. And I really didn't feel guilty about it, even if I knew I should have. Kitty would kill me, but I think I really like him. They broke up and now it was my turn to be happy. Okay so I had the biggest rush on Scott since I met him, but I'm over it. I figured that he would never see me any more then a friend, or a teammate. He liked Jean, and we all knew that she liked him back. "So.. ya do know ah would hafta return ta tha Institute one-day rahght?"

Lance nodded. "Yes, but that would only be to pick up your things."

"Are ya tryin` ta tell me somethin`, Lance?"

His face turned slightly red, I couldn't help but smile. A guy actually blushing and for me. It has to be a dream, a wonderful dream too. "Well, I'm not exactly going to let you move back in with them, you know."

"Why not?"

"The tension of kitty being your roommate and having to watch your back to make sure Jean doesn't kill you."

"Good point, an` ah got mah old room back here."

"Yea."

Pietro's POV

"Yes, I'd like to order a silk long-stem red rose." I said.

"All right, that'll be eight dollars. Will you be picking it up or would you like it delivered?"

I thought for a second. "Delivered."

"Can I get the address of where live and where you would like it delivered?"

"My address is 1586 Brotherhood Lane." (Okay so I made it up)

"All right and the place you would like it delivered."

"Its 1586 Brotherhood Lance."

"Sir that's your address."

"I know that okay. It's kind of a boarding house and it's for one of my housemates."

"All right. It'll be delivered tomorrow afternoon around two."

"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone.

Okay so I bought Rogue a silk flower, and now for gloves. I looked around my room and found eight dollars and put it aside in the top of my desk drawer. I had found an additional sixty dollars, which meant I could buy, Rogue a real nice pair of gloves and take her out to dinner. My main obstacle to doing all this. Lance.


	9. chapter 9

Lance's POV

I sighed as she put the photo album away. Rogue had gotten tired and headed to bed. I knew I should be doing the same, but I couldn't sleep. I was in love with Rogue. The girl who I never imagined would think of me more then anything of an older brother.

I knew Kitty would forgive me one day. The X-Men would never forgive us for taking they're precious Rogue away from them. Clearly I didn't care what they thought. If they thought they would have kept her for a long time, then they were wrong. She's one of us, never was one of them. She could never be on of them.

Okay so I got to kiss Rogue and she kissed me back. I know it wasn't completely lip action, but I prayed one day it would be. Even if it made me unconscious, it would be the best.

Rogue's POV

I walked out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. I don't know why but I had the urge to have something with sugar in it. I scoped around the cupboard noticing nothing with sugar. I sighed heavily. If I didn't get any I couldn't sleep. I usually ate a candy bar before going to sleep at the mansion. I know it's a bad habit, but in Mississippi I always did too.

Thinking I thought of the only person who could help me and went to knock on his door. "Yea, what?" He asked as he opened his door. His eyes widened seeing it was me. "I mean.. what can I do for you?"

I giggled slightly. "Ah was wonderin` if ya had any candy bars?"

"Don't you know that eating chocolate before bed will give you nightmares?" Pietro asked allowing me to enter his room.

"Never has before." I told him.

He chuckled as he went into his top desk drawer. My mouth hung open as I saw it was full of candy bars, gum, suckers, and everything in the name of sugar. I even saw some sugar packets. "Ya can start yer own business."

He shook his head. "No ay. And this is our little secret, understood?"

"All rahght." I nodded.

"Well, go ahead and take your pick."

Smiling gratefully I rummaged through his drawer and grabbed a Snickers bar. "Thanks Pietro."

Pietro's POV

Take that Lance, I thought to myself. "You're welcome Rogue. And anytime you get your chocolate craving, let me know."

"Ah will. Ah mahght even be nahce and give ya some money ta pay fer what ah tahke."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

"Well, ah better get ta bed."

"Yea, um... sweet dreams Rogue."

"Ya too." She said smiling.

Okay if there was a contest going on anywhere in the world for the most beautiful smile, Rogue would win hands down. The smile of a beautiful angel, no goddess. I had to take my chance or I'd never get it. I walked over to open my bedroom door for her. Using my powers I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rogue looked at me shocked and touched her lips with her fingers. "Pietro I..."

"If you hate me I'll understand. It's just something I had to do." I told her honestly.

"No, ah don` hate ya. Just surprised that's all an` ah didn` even absorb ya."

I grinned. "I know."


	10. chapter 10

****

Authors Note: Rogue's Decision, final chapter of Love Triangle. Want to thank everyone who has reviewed.

Lance's POV

Well, when you hear things like morning angels, you know the people who look beautiful no matter what they're wearing or anything like that it's true. I witnessed it myself this morning when Rogue came downstairs. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a ponytail, and she didn't do her make up yet. "Morning, beautiful."

"Mornin` Lance." She said smiling as she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as Rogue took a seat next to me at the able.

"Yea, ah did."

"Good." I said smiling at her. My smile tightened as I saw Pietro enter the kitchen. He was already dress, and I figured he went for his morning walk. He usually went to Canada and back.

"Hey Roguey." He said smiling.

"Hi Pietro."

He did not just call her Roguey? That's my nickname for her, he can't do that. "What did you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Ah really don` know yet. Maybe go ta tha park or somethin` nahce."

"Here, I got you something." Pietro said interrupting our conversation once again and handed her a wrapped gift.

He shot me an all-knowing look. I watched carefully as Rogue unwrapped the gift with a curious expression on her face. "Oh mah gahd!"

Rogue's POV

I gasped as I took out the pair of brand new gloves. They even smelt new without holding them to my nose. "Ya bought this fer me?"

Pietro nodded. "Found some money laying around in my room and figured you could never have enough gloves."

I was so happy. I mean no one has ever bought my anything before, well except for Irene, Mystique and Professor Xavier, but never a guy. Unable to control my happiness I jumped to my feet and gave Pietro a big hug. "Thank ya."

He hugged me back. "Your welcome. You do like them right? I mean I have the receipt and we can exchange them if you want."

"No, ah love `em."

I glanced over and saw that Lance wasn't in the kitchen any more. I can't believe I was so heartless and forget about him. "Ah'll be back." I told him going upstairs to Lance's room and opened the shut door and looked at him. "Are ya okay?"

"Ever hear of knocking?" He asked me coldly.

I sighed. "Lance ah'm sorry. It's just no one ever got me a gift before, ah mean a guy never got me a gift before."

"Well, I guess you've made your decision then huh?"

"What do ya mean?"

Lance sighed and looked at me. "Rogue you know very well that you can't have both Pietro and myself. It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

Pietro's POV

I entered Lance's room hearing Rogue ask, "Why not?"

"Because we'd probably kill each other fighting for your attention."

Rogue sighed. "Ah don` want ta choice though. Ah lahke both of ya."

I hated inflicting this on her. This was going to be one of the hardest decisions she would have to make between Lance and I. I took her gloved hand. "Rogue I promise you that you will break one of our hearts, but you know we won't hold it against you."

"Ya won`?"

Lance shook his head. "No, it would mean whomever you don't choose will probably sulk for a long time and then try to win you back."

Rogue sighed and looked at both of us. "Do ah get tahme to pick?"

"Yea, you get some time." Lance said kissing her on top of her head while I did my quick speed kiss on her cheek. Lance glared at me for it, but I didn't care.

Lance's POV

Okay so I was nervous, okay more then nervous but do you blame me? Rogue was in her room thinking about whom she was going to pick. In fact I wouldn't blame her if she didn't pick either of us. We've both acted like little kids fighting over a toy. But Rogue wasn't a toy or an object, she was a person. The best type there was. I mean if Rogue did go and choose Pietro over me that I wouldn't go back to Kitty, I know that. I don't think I ever loved Kitty, sure I liked her. But there's a thick line between like and love.

Rogue's POV

Okay I had made my decision. Actually I made it as soon as I entered my room. I had been up here all day just to avoid everyone. Tabitha, Fred, and Todd came up once in a while just to check on me and see if I needed anything. It was nearly eleven o-clock at night now. So much for my fun day in the park, but I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that. I emerged from my room and sighed. The lights had been turned off around the house. I walked to his bedroom and slowly crept open the door. He was fast asleep in his bed. Clothes still on and above the covers. "Hey wake up." I told him quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Keepin` ya company. Unless ya don` want it."

He chuckled and moved over. "Does this mean you made your decision?"

"Yes, it does." I said pulling up one of the covers over his face and kissed his lips as he returned it. This was one decision I knew I wouldn't regret

Pietro's POV

I didn't have to ask Rogue about her decision. I knew she had chosen Lance over me. Strangely enough I wasn't that disappointed. He was always closer to her than I was. But I do have to say this. I won't ever give up on her. Always will love Rogue.


End file.
